characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
John Fletcher (Demon's Fate)
This character is made to fit into the setting ____ and is owned by FrankenSoul . Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance In a few words, Silver can be both intimidating and utterly calming at the same time. He towers over many others with a tall and slender figure, but often carries a smile on his lips and a stable look in his bright blue eyes. His physique is overall masculine with a thin waist and a moderate curving outward of his chest and shoulders, a life of hardship trimming his form to create lean and compact layer of muscle. His dark black hair has been allowed to grow out and is normally tied in a low ponytail behind his head, but when released it falls to the center of his back. His skin complexion is on the paler side but has been tanned and darkened due to many days outside in the sunlight. His left arm is cursed, causing it to be completely black in color and the fingernails to become sharp and claw-like. The discoloration ends at his shoulder, and the connection gradually fades back to normal skin tone unless agitated, in which case tendrils of darkness violently streaks out in an attempt to spread. His clothing consists of sailors attire, with open and loose white shirts and stark, darker colored britches with a tight, large red sash pulled around his waist. Some distinctive items one may find him wearing outside his cabin is a red, billowing coat and a wide-brimmed red hat that he pulls over his eyes. Always, he wears a silver loop earring on his left ear and a silver shackle upon his left wrist, and when outside he typically dons dark gloves to cover his hands. Personality Composed | Greedy | Selfish | Risk-Taker | Impulsive Silver's overall demeanor is that of a man who knows what he wants, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get it. With the weight of death hanging over his head, he feels he must live his current life to the extremes while he can, and he won't allow anyone to stop him before the end. Ultimately, he is fueled by his needs for comfort and physical pleasure. But this isn't to say he's without honor and integrity, as after many years of living such a life he's developed a code of ethics that guide him, and these rules are acceptable only because he's made them himself and deemed them necessary so he might live with himself. Such ethics cause him to protect prisoners under the care of his crew, especially regarding the women who are frequently captured or hired to assist in cooking and day-to-day duties. Otherwise, he feels no remorse for his actions, as fighting and killing are a normal part of his lifestyle, thievery from others fuels his own ventures. Lingering over all of his actives though is the fear of death and a short life. With a curse placed upon him that will kill him relatively soon, he's actively searching through his various quests for a key to eternal life and would sacrifice anything to obtain it. He's very vain in regards to his looks, and despite his lifestyle goes to great lenths to retain his looks. Scars and wounds along other locations of his body irk him but can be covered and managed, but attacking his face is a definite way to bring forth his anger. There are a few "triggers" besides this which can utterly shatter his control such as attempting to take or touch his earring and/or hat, stealing or attempting to cheat him, and going against his direct wishes. As his name suggests, Silver holds an obsession with the substance of silver. When he takes his share of the profits, he only accepts silver coins and items. Powers and Abilities * History Childhood Teens Adult Life Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress